Kutukan
by Ayahina
Summary: Cobaan bagi Guren adalah saat Shinya menemukan cara baru untuk menggodanya. / "Iya, mengutukmu. Dan aku tidak main-main."
**Owari no Seraph belongs to Kagaya Takami, Yamamoto Yamoto, and Furuya Daisuke**

 **Kutukan**

 **By Ayahina**

 **Mustahil seorang Hiiragi Shinya berhenti menggoda Ichinose Guren  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Guren menaruh kepalanya yang terasa berat di atas meja, tidak acuh terhadap teriakan bergelora dari mulut seorang guru di depan kelas. Guru muda itu berkoar-koar akan ujian bulan depan serta setengah menasihati-setengah memarahi para murid yang mendapat nilai anjlok. Memenuhi ruangan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar bak petir, mengabaikan raut kesal sebagai bentuk protes karena bel tanda usai pelajaran sudah berakhir lima menit lalu. Menyebalkan memang pengajar macam ini, hobi memperlama siksaan siswa yang sudah mengaum perutnya atau jenuh butuh udara segar di luar. Guren akhirnya menegakkan badan saat pria maniak angka itu membereskan buku-buku dan memberi salam luar biasa menggetarkan langit kelas.

Sementara murid lain berbondong-bondong berimigrasi menuju kantin, Guren mengeluarkan _bento_ buatan ibunya yang saban hari kian bandel menyusupkan bekal di tasnya—ibu yang baik. Menolak diganggu suara berisik Goshi yang mati-matian mengajak Sayuri jalan-jalan selepas pulang sekolah—yang dapat dipastikan bakal ditolak, ia menempatkan _earphone_ di telinga. Lagu mengalun melintasi gendang telinga lalu dikirim menuju otak untuk diproses. Guren menikmati makanannya sampai menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang tengah memandanginya. Ia bisa tahu tanpa harus menoleh. Ia bisa merasakan suatu fokus tertambat padanya dari arah kanan, di mana seseorang yang gemar mengusilinya setengah mati duduk di sana.

Hiiragi Shinya.

Mata dihiasi iris biru menakjubkan itu menunjukkan interes besar padanya, intens sekali memerhatikan Guren yang sedang melahap _bento_. Sebuah senyum lebar ditujukan pula padanya—pertanda buruk. Bisa jadi anak angkat dari keluarga terpandang itu merencanakan sesuatu, entah kapan dan entah apa. Guren harus waspada. Terakhir kali tadi pagi tatkala ia ingin menghajar dinding tak berdosa begitu tahu Shinya adalah pelaku hilangnya payungnya kemarin. Sial, ia bisa saja tidak masuk sekolah karena kehujanan. Mana sekarang ia patut hati-hati bertingkah sebab badannya telah memberi sinyal ketidaknyamanan.

"Apa?" Guren bertanya setelah melepas _earphone_ bagian kiri. Tatapan itu seolah menghantam dirinya tanpa ampun.

Shinya tertawa kecil. Memamerkan barisan gigi putih terawat. "Tidak ada."

"Jawabanmu terdengar tidak meyakinkan, Shinya."

"Sungguh?"

Guren mendengus. "Tepatnya, tidak akan pernah."

Belum sampai tiga suapan selesai, Shinya tiba-tiba sudah menduduki bangku di depan Guren, Seishirou menaruh pantat di situ dan tidak bosan menyembunyikan alat tulisnya. Si bocah Ichinose mengernyit. Kau sedang menikmati makan bersamaan ada orang asyik menontonmu seolah itu menyenangkan. Tentu tidak nyaman, 'kan? Andaikan tidak berada di lingkungan sekolah di mana Hiiragi mendapat perhatian lebih dari para guru, Guren akan menimpuk murid bersurai keperakan itu dengan kamus bahasa Inggris.

"Cepat pergi sebelum aku bersungguh-sungguh akan menghajarmu, Shinya."

Tawa renyah mengudara. "Ah, baik sekali dirimu, Guren~"

"Cih."

Sialan. Bukannya beranjak dari situ, Shinya nampaknya lebih keras lagi mengerahkan penglihatannya seolah ingin menjebak sosok Guren di pupil matanya yang membesar seperti _zoom_ pada kamera. Tatapan dari bola senada langit cerah itu kian menjadi-jadi pasca Guren yang tidak tahan hendak mengusirnya.

"Guren~"

"Apa?" Guren membalas sengit. Ingin rasanya menempeleng wajah kekanakan itu.

"Ahahaha, aku hanya ingin memanggil namamu, kok. Guren, oh, Guren~"

Tidak jarang Guren bertanya kenapa Kami- _sama_ memberi teman macam ini.

"Enak, ya?" Dagu Shinya dibingkai mangkuk tangan, sesekali melihat _bento_ Guren. Tak ada sorot kelaparan melainkan ingin tahu. Bukannya seorang Hiiragi bisa mendapatkan segala hal yang diinginkan—termasuk makanan? Guren seketika menaikkan persentase aura tak semanak. Mana mungkin ia menyilakan orang lain merampas _bento_ buatan ibunya seenak jidat bak merebut _lollipop_ dari tangan anak kecil.

Guren mengarahkan dagu ke pintu kelas. "Jangan ganggu aku."

"Hei, aku tidak bermaksud meminta makananmu."

"Lalu apa?"

Shinya mengangkat bahu dengan air muka ringan. "Tidak ada, tuh."

Decihan membalas. "Lalu apa sulitnya berhenti melihatku seperti itu?"

Senyum lebar terpampang nyata, Shinya meraih dagu Guren dan memakan jarak mereka sampai bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Guren membeku seketika. "Ingat baik-baik, kalau aku sedang memandang dan tersenyum padamu seperti ini, berarti aku sedang mengutukmu."

Demi wajah datar Shigure dari matahari bangun sampai bulan tidur, Shinya tadi bilang apa? Dan Shinya sialan, otomatis mereka menjadi pusat perhatian isi kelas, terutama Sayuri yang matanya melotot seolah ingin loncat.

"Iya, mengutukmu. Dan aku tidak main-main."

Dan demi alis Kureto yang entah asli atau palsu, Shinya hanya bercanda seperti biasa, 'kan?

Guren berdehem. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mengutukmu agar kau jatuh cinta padaku, Guren."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Mama Shinya edisi gak sabaran gegara Papa Guren gak peka-peka (?) /eak

Pendek sangat cuma dua halaman, gomen kalau hambar. Semoga memenuhi asupan kalian, wahai GureShin shipper~! :)

Kritik dan saran diterima atau cuma fangirling nemenin Author.

 **GURESHIN IS LOVE. GURESHIN IS LIFE. GURESHIN IS MASO (?). ALL HAIL GURESHIN!** #AuthorEdisiKurangAsupan


End file.
